A Wizard's Glee Club
by averystarkidpotter
Summary: The war has taken a drastic turn, children are being shipped to all ends of the Earth to keep them safe. It just so happens Draco and Luna, along with Tori Greengrass and Oliver Wood, get sent to the little town of Lima, Ohio. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Draco didn't enjoy handouts. He loathed giving them and hated receiving them even more so. So why was he staring at the door of some random house in the middle of Ohio trying to will himself to knock on the door in front of him? Because behind him were two girls that had grown to be his little sisters, and a boy that had once saved his life.

Voldemort starting kidnapping people, at random really. The Greengrasses were one of the first ones taken, the Woods were around the same time, and the Lovegoods soon after, and the Malfoys had been some of the last people in captivity. Draco still remembers the day that Oliver Wood helped him and the girls escape.

Tori Greengrass had just found out that her sister and her parents had been tortured to death so Luna was trying hopelessly to comfort the younger girl. Oliver grabbed Draco by the arm and told him they needed to find a way to escape. And they did. How, he doesn't exactly remember but then again all he can remember is screaming and Luna falling into his arms in front of McGonagall.

Dumbledore was shipping out students like they had been on a one day rush. Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson had left screaming at each other. Quite the pairing of course, but Dumbledore said if friends went together it'd be obvious. But Luna had insisted the four of them be put together and no one questioned it.

"Draco, please." Luna said grabbing a hold of his arm.

Draco reached his hand up but before he could knock the door swung open. A curly haired man stood behind the door with a confused expression on his face. "Can I help you?"

Draco stood staring at him, what was he supposed to say? Dumbledore hadn't necessarily given them cue cards he just dropped them off like an online package. Tori pushed past him clearly taking charge of the situation.

"Sir forgive my brother, please, we've been through such terrible things. We were looking for a place to stay, but we don't have any money, it'll only be for tonight and then we'll be out of your hair." Tori said.

"Well if you don't have anywhere else." He said opening the door and motioning for them to come in.

"Thank you so much, sir." Oliver said. Luna and Draco stood silent. Maybe it was their houses betraying them, but neither could think of something manipulative or really anything to say.

"You guys aren't criminals are you?" The man asked.

It was meant jokingly but then Draco burst into tears falling onto his knees in the middle of the foyer of the man's home. Luna tripped at the force on her arm but she knelt down against the carpet letting him rest his head in her lap. Tori knelt down beside him running her hand down his back soothingly while Oliver watched helplessly.

"Will? Whose here?" A young redheaded woman that reminded the four much of a Weasley came down the steps.

"Hello Miss, I do hope we didn't wake you." Tori said stepping away from Draco and giving Oliver a look that told him to take her place in trying to comfort the sobbing blonde.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Tori. These are my older siblings, Draco and Luna. Oliver is a family friend." Tori said.

"I'm Will Schuester, this is my wife Emma." The curly haired man said placing his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. We had nowhere to go, we're the only family any of us have left, and we have no money to our names. But we just had to get away." Tori said shaking her head furiously.

"From where?" Emma asked.

"It was horrible. Parents were tortured until finally being killed right in front of their children. They would kill older siblings so that they died in the arms of their younger ones as they hugged." Draco said, heaving with pain from sorrow and the strength it took to cry.

"So when we escaped, they were going to separate us. We couldn't have that." Tori said suddenly really needing to sit down. Oliver caught her as her knees gave out. He brought her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Please excuse us for a minute." Emma said pulling her husband into a separate room.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"We have to help them Will. They're just children, and they look like they've just come out of a war. We can't just give them a place to stay they need clothes, food and a loving home." Emma said rolling off but she stopped when she noticed Will staring back at her with a smile.

"I love you." Will said and then he kissed her.

That night, they set them up in one of the spare bedrooms, Will tried to give them the other but the four insisted on staying together for the night. Will brought down some old mattresses he kept in the attic from his college days or in case one of his Glee kids needed to stay the night. Meanwhile, Emma explained to the children that they would be staying with them for a while and Draco hugged her. Never in her life had Luna ever seen Draco hug someone, she didn't know it was on her bucket list until she had.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they were all awaken pretty early to the sound of an alarming siren. The children had stayed up late discussing exactly what they would tell Emma and Will about themselves the next morning.

"What is that?" Draco shouted.

"A fire maybe." Luna replied.

"Quick everyone out!" Oliver said and the four rushed out of the spare bedroom in their pajamas.

Will and Emma had just finished laying out everything for them, Emma's OCD and Will's need to guide children had done them well that morning. The pair were amused to see the four teenagers running frantically from the bedroom with their ears covered.

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Draco said. Will hadn't noticed last night but the children were British, he laughed as he ran into their room and turned off the alarm clock.

"It's just an alarm clock. You set it for a certain time and it goes off. We use it to make sure we're awake." Will said holding it up for them to see.

"Why on Merlin's green earth would anyone want to wake up to that?" Tori asked.

"They wouldn't. That way if they're up they can turn it off quickly." Will said laughing.

"What are these?" Luna said, picking up a small device on the table.

"Oh, Will texted some of the kids in his Glee Club asking them for old stuff of theirs last night and this morning they put out a giant box for you guys. There's phones, clothes, backpacks, binders, everything." Emma said.

"Gosh I really love them." Will said.

"This is a phone?" Oliver asked, turning it over in his hand.

"Yeah, see." Will said, taking out his phone and dialing the number. Then his face popped up on Oliver's phone.

"Wow." Oliver said, staring at the video chat and made a disappointed sound when Will ended it.

"What exactly is Glee Club?" Draco asked, holding up some of the clothes to his body.

"We sing, we dance, we perform." Will said dramatically as he pulled Emma closer to his body dancing around with her.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"What's this?" Luna asked as she lifted a football out of the box.

"Did you guys live under a rock?" Will asked.

Draco and Luna looked to Oliver because he was the oldest but he didn't have an answer. He looked to Tori because she was the one studying muggle studies in school as she tries to relate Hogwarts to something in Muggle culture. They all knew they couldn't exactly say they were wizards and went to a magic school where they only learned about magic, so she did what Slytherins do best, lie.

"It's rather complicated actually. No one remembers really when they started bringing people there, but almost everyone knew what would happen when you got there." Tori said.

"They tell you about this school that if you're special enough you'll get to go to. All of your life up to age eleven was preparing you for this school. You got school uniforms, and special books. And these really cool quills to write with." Draco said imagining a young eleven year old Draco way too excited on his first trip to Madame Malkins.

"Older siblings would tell you stories about the fun teachers and the amazing school pets. When you got there, they'd separate everyone. There were four sections, and you were only supposed to be known inside your section. Everyone ate together, and some of us had classes together. And everyone in the school attended games." Luna said with a smile.

"Games?" Emma asked.

"It was the only sport we were allowed to play. In your later years, it would be the only time where everyone could forget about everything that was actually happening. Each section had a team, and the teams competed for a cup. For some people the game was their entire lives." Oliver said looking down at his feet.

"Sounds like a fun place." Will said, sitting down.

"It was. Sections would compete every year for the game cup, and then the section cup. Whoever won had these large banners hanging from the ceiling at the end of year feast." Oliver said.

"And summer was only the time in between school years." Draco said.

"But summer made us realize how separated from the rest of the world we really were. We weren't allowed to talk about the school to anyone that we weren't completely sure went there." Luna said.

"It was a bit like segregation. We had separate shops, separate workplaces, even separate bars." Tori said, Emma and Will finally getting pictures in their heads of what these children must of gone through.

"But you guys said the place was horrible, people were killed." Will said.

"Everything changed when He came. He had tried once before to take control of us and failed all because of the Chosen One." Draco said looking off into space.

"The Chosen One?" Emma asked.

"That's what we called him. The Chosen One's parents were killed by Him." Tori said.

"Children everywhere were told the story of how a little tiny baby known as the Chosen One had stopped Him. But no one suspected He would come back." Luna said.

"It's sounds like you were having a war." Will said.

"We were. We are again. Everyone tried to go back to what it was like before, but no one could ignore this looming feeling that something had changed." Oliver said.

"The Chosen One went through hell in his school years. Every year He tried to kill the Chosen One. It wasn't until He killed a boy from the yellow section did everyone really kind of wake up." Tori said.

"After that people started disappearing. The headmaster started sending kids off not soon after." Draco said.

"The only hope anyone has left is the Chosen One. And he's no older than Draco." Luna said.

Will sent the children to get dressed, and he waited for them to shut the door before turning to Emma. She was just staring at the door, not having anything to say but wanting to.

"It sounds like they grew up in a cult." Emma said.

"I just don't get it. How can a whole community of people grow up like that unnoticed?" Will asked rubbing his face.

"It sounds like they had someone working to keep them unnoticed. But did you see the way they talked about that school? It was as if the only purpose in their lives was to go to that school and no one knew what happened after." Emma said.

"How are they going to survive at school when they were isolated from the world their entire lives?" Will asked.

"We're just going to have to help them." Emma said, and the pair hid as they heard the door open as three of them emerged from the bedroom in clothes that weren't in the box.

"Do you think we told them too much?" Tori asked as none of them noticed Emma and Will watching from the doorway.

"We couldn't keep it a secret for long." Oliver said.

"Lu, did you find the ties?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Luna said waving them each in the air. There were two green ones, a gold one, and a blue one.

"Huh." Oliver said, as Luna handed them each a tie. They all had mastered the skill by now but when they turned to the mirror to look at themselves, something surprised him.

"You see it too, right?" Draco asked.

"That's weird." Tori said looking down.

Indeed their ties had changed color. Luna had a yellow and brown tie, while Oliver had a blue and grey one, Draco's had turned red and gold, while Tori's remained the same color.

"Here." Draco said handing Oliver the tie but when it reached his hands it turned blue and grey as well.

"You don't think they're trying to mess with us do you?" Oliver asked.

"Oh well." Tori said putting Draco's tie back on. The green disappeared after she removed her hands.

"Maybe the hat was wrong, and the ties show us our true colors." Luna said and all three turned their heads to her.

Will and Emma walked out, Emma was still a little stunned at the color changing ties just as Draco whispered something to himself. Will helped them each pack a bag, and then when another alarm went off Emma smiled at the four children waiting at the door.

"Here, let me fix that." Will said as Tori messed with her tie. When he touched it the color quickly changed blank, and Will almost stepped back in surprise.

"Let's go then." Will said nervously and then stepped past them.

"He looks like he just saw a Thestral for the first time." Luna said and the other three laughed as they climbed into the large van. Will looked to Emma questioningly but she just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the school, the four noticed just how out of place they were. Everyone seemed to be dressed in bright colors, pants with holes, and funky looking hats. The four them stood in their black pants, white dress shirts, grey sweaters and their different colored ties.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Will said, tapping Oliver's shoulder.

"Nearly Headless Nick is way less intimidating." Oliver said and the four kids started laughing uncontrollably. Once again Will didn't understand what was so funny.

"Okay then. Emma's going to talk to Mr. Figgins. Where's your first classes?" Will asked.

"Ge-om-e-try." Luna said sounding it out.

"Same here." Oliver replied.

"Drake and I have English." Tori said.

Will led them each to their classes, explaining to the teachers that they were new and then having them introduce themselves. Artie waved to him while in Geometry, and Will waved back. When Will saw Rachel in English he gave her a look like watch out for them and she nodded.

"Mr. and Miss Schuester where would you like to sit?" The teacher asked.

"They can sit next to me." Rachel said raising her hand.

"Thank you Miss Berry." The teacher replied.

"Hello." Tori said as she sat on one side of Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said holding out her hand.

"Tori, and this is Draco." Tori said motioning to Draco after she shook Rachel's hand but Draco just smiled at the girl.

"He's not very friendly is he?" Rachel asked.

"Not particularly." Tori replied.

The teacher coughed, causing Rachel and Tori to stop talking. Meanwhile Artie was trying to focus on his classwork but his eyes kept drawing him to the beautiful blonde across the room. Once the bell rang, the teacher called him up to the front and he cursed himself in his head.

"Mr. Abrams, you are the smartest student in this school and I'm going to be frank with you, Mr. and Miss Schuester seem to have no knowledge pass fifth grade math." The teacher said.

"Well since they are living will Mr. Schue I'll see what I can do." Artie said smiling to himself.

Tori had left for French, which Draco had always found interesting that she had the ability to pick up on the language growing up. Being without her wasn't his problem, his problem was currently the brunette walking behind him asking him a million questions.

"So where did you come from? Why are you staying with Mr. Schue? I notice you're not wearing the clothes we brought you this morning, why is that? That's an interesting sweater what's it made of?" Rachel reached over to lift his sleeve but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She gasped and he let go.

"Sorry." He replied, and then ran towards the direction where he hoped his class was.

But when he turned into a room, he noticed Emma sitting at the desk. She looked up at him worried, because he was sweating and his eyes were darting across the room. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He practically shouted.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just lost that's all." He said looking down towards his schedule.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked.

"Home Ec." He replied.

"Hm. Kurt!" She called noticing the brunette in the hallway.

"Yes Miss Pillsbury?" He asked coming to the door.

"Would you show Draco here to the Home Ec room?" Emma asked.

"Sure. Blaine has that next. Come on blondie." Kurt said pulling him by the hand. Draco sighed, either out of exhaustion or relief, because the brunette was nowhere to be found.

"So what did she say your name was?" A black haired boy asked who had been holding hands with Kurt.

"Draco." Draco replied quickly.

"Who were you running from?" Kurt asked.

"Oh great." Draco said as he noticed Rachel sitting at a table with no one next to her. He wanted so much to stop and never walk through that doorway ever but the black haired boy pushed him from behind.

"Rachel Berry, eh? Yeah she can freak you out. But she's all right. I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine said pushing him into the classroom.

"Hey Draco." Rachel waved at him frantically.

He started to panic when he felt someone reach up and pull him down. He watched as Kurt waved to him from the doorway and Blaine sat down next to Rachel so he turned to see who could of possibly pulled him down. Turning he noticed a brunette who seemed to be Latina looking at him with a smile.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Draco replied.

"I figured Berry kind of freaked you out. Am I right?" She asked.

"Little bit." Draco replied.

"The name's Santana Lopez. What about you, cutie?" She asked leaning closer.

"Draco." He replied.

"No last name?" Santana asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Alright." Santana said turning to the teacher.

Today they were making soups, and Draco prayed to Merlin. He was rather good at cooking, from working with his mother as a child or getting the best marks in potions. Santana watched as the blonde next to her didn't look at the recipe before he got to work. It was like his hands were moving from memory, and he didn't even need to think.

She didn't even help, she just watched and once he placed it in the oven he leaned over the counter facing her waiting for it to be done, she moved. "That was impressive, blondie."

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Santana asked.

"My mom taught me because my uncle was a master." Draco said sitting down next to her.

"Cocky much?" Santana laughed.

"No, it's just the truth." Draco replied.

Once the soup was done, the teacher came over and made a satisfying sound. She gave them an A, and Santana looked back to see Rachel trying to stare a hole in the back of Draco's head. She turned back and noticed Draco pouring them each a bowl.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Rachel Berry, I don't even know what that is." The teacher exclaimed.

"It's my fault." Blaine said, whining slightly.

Draco looked backwards, and took his bowl with him as he stood up. He poured half of it into each of the bowls on Rachel and Blaine's desk. They looked up at him astounded but he simply smiled and returned to his seat.

"What did you do that for?" Santana asked.

"My soup is good, I think everyone should try it." Draco shrugged it off.

"Was your tie always that yellow?" Santana asked looking down, and Draco laughed to himself.

Tori opened the door to her classroom and noticed that she was late. The teacher asked her for something but Tori just shrugged. Kurt of course noticed that the girl was dressed similar to Draco.

"Well, it appears we have a new student. Because you missed the speaking warm up, perhaps you'd like to introduce yourself." Madame said.

"Oh right." Tori began.

"En francaise, si vous plait." Madame said.

"Salut, je m'appelle Tori. J'ai habite dans l'Angland et je demenage ici avec mon frère Draco, ma soeur Luna, et mon ami de famille Oliver." Tori said and Kurt clapped but Madame just glared at him.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Hummel, as he appears to be a fan of yours." Madame said and Tori did as she was told.

"That was amazing." Kurt said.

"Merci." Tori replied and Kurt laughed.

"So you're Draco's sister?" Kurt asked.

"Oui." Tori said and Kurt laughed again earning another glare from Madame.


End file.
